


The Adventures of Sébastien & cies

by Christinewho



Series: The Adventures of The Doctor&Cies [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, I had only watched Torchwood season 1 completly, Time lines arent right because stupid me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho
Summary: This is the story of a young 24-year-old astronaut named Sébastien who didn’t think it was possible to meet “him”. When he met him, he wasn’t alone, there was Christine and other teammates, only Christine really believed in it. She called herself Whovian. But they didn’t meet it on Earth but in space.Who is the “him/it”.Now, it’s time to discover it by yourself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Aventures de Sébastien&Co](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782727) by [Christinewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho). 



One beautiful winter day in 2021, on November 5th, 2021.

An astronaut in the middle of a space mission sees his life disrupted by a special arrival.

This astronaut was twenty-four years old. He was one of the volunteers for a new mission in distant space, with the human species. He only thought he had good qualities. But this young man knew that he wasn’t cute. He was especially very curious and very brave like almost all his teammates.

This young man walked in the large aircraft-shaped shuttle that could change color if needed. This ship could contain a lot of exploration equipment, people and their luggage.

The young man noticed there were many portholes. There must have been more than a dozen.

The shuttle was so big it took hours to get through. The young man remembered that it had already been five days since they had left the Earth without any problems.

Suddenly he heard a cry from the flight room. He tried to look through a porthole, but this porthole seemed obstructed. He wanted to try to look through another porthole, but another scream was heard.

The young man, whose name is Sébastien, was near the front of the shuttle were the flight room was located.

He decided to go see what was going on.

He tried to get into the cockpit because sometimes he could help. Since he had taken flying lessons, but the cockpit door appeared to be jammed.

So he knocked.

* * *

 

The answer took a while to come.

The pilot whose name is William replies with his hands on the controls, “I can’t see anything, and the contact with Earth was interrupted almost ten minutes ago.”

Shortly after, the pilot was terrified since he just lost control, frightened he shouted.

Sébastian then said: What’s going on?

-“I just lost the controls and the radars don’t seem to be working anymore. Can you get in?” said William

-“No, the door seems blocked” replied Sébastian.

* * *

 

*In the flying room*

The copilot, Christine, bent over and took a sharp metal weapon that she had hidden away in one of her shoes and said, "I think I know what’s blocking the door. They’re space creatures."

-You and your stupid bel...said William who was cut off by Christine

-If you don’t believe me, look behind me. answered Christine

-I can’t see. said William

-Turn around, she said, in an almost imperative tone, after killing the creature.

-I can...even...turn...my...head.." He added with difficulty.

When she turned her head, she said to herself, "There were two of them?!"

-Final...I...beli….trying to say something without being able to finish his sentence.

-Stop moving at least!

He stopped moving.

When she was completely turned around.

She screamed because of the creature, a mixture of octopus and giant squid.

This creature, from space, had his friend’s head in her huge mouth. She managed, despite everything, to hold her tears.

When she was going to attack the creature, Sébastien opened the door and with horror saw what was happening. He remained frozen for a moment, then took a photo with his camera and put his camera away, afterwards.

“Kill the creature...please..., I think Will is no longer with...” said Sébastien

“That’s what I wanted to do, you’re taking a pic”...She said

-“I’ve already done it! Argh the Squpus* is going towards you” he answered her

She took her courage again and killed it.

* * *

 

After, a silence.

\- “It’s me or we’re in orbit around an unknown planet. What’s that noise? Said Sébastien, hearing the sound of the TARDIS that Christine recognized.

-“I knew it, He is real, He is real, I will look for the other members.” She replied, running after cleaning her weapon and putting it back in her right shoe.

A man came out of a blue telephone booth** that has just appeared.

Sébastien wondered how he could get into it and how the cabin appeared here.

???: “Hurry in, no time to explain, also your friend seems to run fast.” the man said in a Scottish accent

Sébastien answered: “Christine, my friend, I think she’s back. And who are you? A human?” said he surprised to have understood, thinking that he heard French.

???: “In summary, only my appearance.” said the man with gray hair.

Sébastien looked at this person who had a human look with little question marks in his eyes.

When I arrived, I said, "I was only able to bring back those and Will’s best friend," I said on my way out, and then two minutes later, I was back into the TARDIS.

The man with grey hair asked himself in his own language, the Gallifreyan: Is it me or does she know who I am and if, she knows who I am. How can she know?”

The others, except Sébastien, who had turned over, followed her in the supposed police cabin.

Sébastien seemed to be paralyzed by fear.

-”Sébast! Hé Ho! Come in!” She yelled at him, forgetting the Tardis could translate

-”I can’t go in. It’s too…” He said, having succeeded to turn his head, but he was interrupted.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor was going to answer, but it was taken in advance by Christine, who replied in Sébastien, in English, saying: "This is Bigger inside than outside."

Sébastien, angry, because he had seen that she spoke in English since she was near the door.

He came in and yelled at her, "I hate it when you do this!"

Sébastien after having entered the T.A.R.D.I.S, remained frozen by surprise when he saw the inside because it was actually bigger inside than outside. Really big inside, in the middle, there was... a huge control console.

He wondered why there was this console in a phone boot, but did not say so.

Sébastien exclaims in an interrogative tone: "But, how can it be bigger inside than outside?"

"-I will explain to you who I am and where you are." said the man with grey hair.

Everyone thought they had heard French.

-I’m the Doctor and you’re in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It’s a ship that can travel anywhere in time and space. said the Doctor

There was only silence in return when Christine looked, she saw that everyone was sleeping including Sébastien.

Christine said to The Doctor: “They’re just sleeping.”

A few seconds later Christine's belly gurgled.

The Doctor wanted to tell her something.

But, the girl with hazelnut eyes and chestnut hair told him: "I have a snack in my bag." By delicately taking the bag in question, on which Sébastien fell asleep.

She looked in her bag and noticed that all she had left was dried fruit. She took the box of dried bananas, even though the box was almost empty.

Christine sat down and started eating.

The Doctor: "What are you eating?"

"I am eating dehydrated bananas," she replied."My name is Christine."

The Doctor smiles and says, "Okay, and how do you know I exist?"

"Because there’s a TV show about you and I believe in other life forms." She revealed.

She spoke with him a little, while he had made the Tardis leave the human space shuttle.

A little later, she told him: "I’m going to bed." And then she put away the box of dried bananas and got something to sleep.

A sleeping bag, but this sleeping bag was so worn out, the zipper was broken. But, anyways she used it by, putting a blanket on top of it and fell asleep right away.

The T.A.R.D.I.S landed, but…

**_To be continued_ **

\---------

**Will=nickname for William.**

**Sébast=nickname for Sébastien**

**Vocabulary: Squpus (anciently calvre (calmar (squid in French)+pieuvre(octopus in French)))= Invented with the help of Alexis or on kwest Alexis (alexiis60), it is a half-squid semi-octopod creature, it’s name come from the mixture of the word squid and the word octopus.**

****Note: This is a 1960’s xD British police box. Not a telephone booth.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the T.A.R.D.I.S left the Canadian distant universe exploration vessel.

Everyone was asleep.

Suddenly, the Tardis alarm rang.

Christine woke up first, to the sound of the noise, and she already knew what the noise was.

The alarm was still ringing.

She asked the Doctor in English: "Why is the alarm ringing?

"I am not sure why," he replied in the same language as Christine had asked him, looking at the screens of the Tardis.

The Doctor wanted to see, but Christine was faster.

She noticed that Sébastien had woken up, she was going to ask him to move.

But Sébastien having noticed that his friend with chestnut and curly hair seemed in a hurry.

She headed for the doors.

Tommy, a twenty-two-year-old boy with varying eyes and blond hair, who was sitting a little further away from the doors, asked him what was going on.

She couldn’t answer because she had her head outside and couldn’t breathe.

She managed to get in, then walk to Tommy and fell on Tommy’s lap when he had sat down.

But she was surprised not to pass out.

She simply managed to sit down and move around a little.

The Doctor was wondering what was going on seeing her.

The Doctor went to see the data and noticed that everything corresponded to Earth, but he wasn’t sure what year they were.

Sébastien asked the Doctor: «Who are you?»

She had trouble moving, but she tried to talk and had a cough.

Sébastien looked at her, she tried to make him understand that she needed him…

He noticed that Christine’s bag had remained beside her sleeping bag, which was next to her, at the console.

He also noticed that she had removed her shoes to sleep what she always did before going to sleep.

She manages to give him a hand sign.

He finally decided to go see her.

William’s best friend Charles: Where is William?

"Sorry, he died, maybe a day ago, I have a picture of what happened to him." He said while taking out the camera. Then giving it to Charles.

The heart of the Tardis had started to turn again, which caused them to stir and brought down Sébastien.

There only one stir and then Sébastien got up.

She managed to say something, but no one understood.

The Doctor: "That’s normal."

The Tardis translation system made everyone think that they had heard French*.

Christine had coughing fits that she thought were becoming less and less repetitive.

Sébastien repeated his question and always in English: «Who are you?

It is the Doctor." she managed to say weakly, but Sébastien did not wait for him since his voice was too low. Then, she massaged her throat.

Sébastien picked up Christine’s bag and her shoes and took them to her.

She gave him a smile to thank him.

The Doctor explained to him where he was.

Sébastien was surprised but said nothing.

Charles was crying, even almost screaming…

The Doctor asked: “Why is he crying?” and pointed Charles

Sébastien attempted to answer in English: “because his best friend died.”

The Doctor asked Sébastien: "How did he die and when?"

Sébastien asked his colleague Charles for the camera with a hand gesture.  
Charles gave it to him.

Sébastien showed him the picture and said still in English: "It’s a little bit before you got there with this time machine..."

  
The Doctor replied: "I have never seen a creature like this before."

* * *

  
The Tardis had landed.

Christine managed to take her bottle of water, but could not drink.

Tommy helped her, but she spat out the sip and had a big cough. That made everyone jump and turn to her.

Sébastien grabbed the camera that he had accidentally dropped and stowed it after. Then he rushed to Christine and notice that she didn’t seem to be at her best.

Then, the Doctor noticed that the Tardis had landed.

The young girl with chestnut hair tried to talk, but she couldn’t breathe and she had another cough, even bigger.

She managed to get up, but she sat down shortly after.

Sébastien asked: “Christine, are you okay?”

She shook her head to say no.

Tommy tried to make her drink. Christine managed to drink a tiny sip, but she started coughing again.

Sébastien increasingly worried about his curly, chestnut-haired friend: "How are you?"

He noticed, that his question made no sense but, well, it was too late.

Suddenly she got cold and crossed her arms and started rubbing herself.

Sébastien: “Are you cold? I can lend you my jacket.” He said after thinking for a short moment.

She nodded her head.

Sébastein gave her his jacket

The twenty-four years old girl, with hazelnut eyes, tried to grab something from her purse; but couldn’t.

Sébastien took a few things out of his friend Christine’s bag.

She caught the very long scarf which was turquoise, a fluorescent green, purple, white, red and black.

Sébastien gave it to her.

She put it on, then she took a mouthful of water in her water bottle, then spat out and coughed without being able to stop.

Sébastien turned around, he noticed that he was worried a lot…

The young man of twenty years old with brown eyes told Christine: You are even pale than usual. Also, your coughing seems worse than the other ones.

She managed to take a pencil and some paper, then managed to write something even if she was trembling: Yes, I also think the same about my coughing.

She stretched the paper out to him

Sébastien: What did you write?! It’s unreadable!

She tried to speak, but she started coughing again and her coughing fits were less and less spaced out.

Doctor: Something’s wrong! Could somebody go to see what’s happening outside?

Sébastien was the only one to have the courage to look outside and this one remained motionless there frightened, because of what he saw and that he wasn’t able to breathe.

The twenty-four years old young woman tried to pull him in, but she did not succeed, she tried to yell “no”, but it came out weak

* * *

 

Then Christine started coughing again.

During a break of coughing, she wrote something but erased it, by seeing the Doctor acknowledging that Sébastien wasn’t moving.

But, the Doctor was too occupied with The Tardis screen to do anything.

 She wrote something else, then drew a Dalek.

Sébastien still had his head outside, and his mouth opened trying to make a noise, rather yell, but nothing went out.

She tried to bring down him by behind but did not succeed due to a lack of strength and energy.

Sébastien made a step towards the back, he made another one, while the other step was not even completed and this made him stagger and fall.

Tommy, frightened, leaped up

Sébastien banged his head and lost consciousness, but nobody noticed it except Christine.

Christine took off Sébastien’s jacket and used her last strength to put it on him.

She lengthened and began to faint, but had time to let herself drop what caught the Doctor’s attention.

He noticed that everybody seemed horrified and a little bit worried.

He approached and then noticed that both who seemed the bravest had fainted

The Lord of Time tried to open the doors. But, the Doctor just believed that they were stuck, nevertheless, there was nothing between the doors.

Then, he noticed a paper on the floor, took it and read it, and then dropped it a little worried and understood it was the Tardis who didn’t want to open the doors.

“But for which other reasons, it doesn’t want me to opened the doors.” wondered the Doctor

Without the Doctor notices it the Tardis flew away.

 

**_To continue…_ **

\----

**Sorry for the small spoiler but, the Tardis can translate most language except the too ancient languages.**


	3. Chapter 3

On the second full day in the Tardis.

 The Tardis landed.

A little later, Christine woke up, but she wasn’t feeling good

She got up but felt dizzy and she felt the need to vomit. 

She walked slowly towards the Tardis’ doors and went out, without looking where she was and started puking.

* * *

 

After she stopped vomiting, she looked at where she was and her gaze was drawn to a flag, which she recognized, a flag that had a blue navy background, a white cross and lily flowers.

This surprised her, it was the Quebec flag.

She noticed a building, but it looked like a castle, seeing this building she thought it could be the Château Frontenac.

She had reachings again and started puking again.

 

* * *

 

While she was throwing up, someone approached her and said: “Hello, Christine. You don’t look well.”

She stopped puking, then raised her head and said: “I remember your face, but I am not sure of your name? And is it me or did you suddenly age?”

The young guy: “Yep, that’s normal, it’s me Christopher. Also, where were you all these years?”

Christine: Why did you say, “it’s normal” and why "all these years”?”

Christopher agape and worried remained there without moving.

Suddenly, she looked and said, having seen a creature resembling a giant octopus with more than eight tentacles: “Behind you.”

But it was too late, the creature had already eaten him.

But Christine managed to pull out a weapon that she had on her and after several attempts succeeded to kill it, then cleaned her weapon and put it in at the same place that she had taken it from.

She went back to the Tardis and noticed that Tommy was awake and was still at the same place than when she went out.

She also saw that the entire team was dispersed in the control room, but not too much, especially since the team at the moment had eight people not including the Doctor.

Christine remembered that she had something to hide herself to be able to change. She quickly changed.

Then she stored her things, everything that she had taken out and her dirty clothes that she had put in a plastic bag.

 

* * *

 

While she was cleaning up, Christine noticed that her scarf was all dirty. She wanted to store it anyhow because she thought that the scarf was good for the trash.

She thought for a moment, then unfolded her bag, thinking she just had to do it by hand.

She was quite proud to have created a folding bag that you could fold or unfold at will.

She took out a small basin from her bag, and when she took it out and at the same time she noticed that someone had closed her water bottle.

She took it and noticed that the water had changed colour, the water was black, just to open it, Christine had almost puke.

She opened the doors and threw it away, even if she hated doing it, throwing away waste, even more, when it could be recycled, in the middle of nature. But she had no other choices.

Then she left the basin and her scarf aside, Christine raised her head and then saw that someone was now on her sleeping bag.

While getting up, Christine recognized Sébastien’s chestnuts hair, like hers but only for the colour.

She had doubts about who had moved Sébastien, and she wondered where the Doctor might have gone.

But, because she was too worried for her friend who did not seem to have regained consciousness.

She rushed, but she fell because of the only steps in front of the doors.

The twenty-four years old girl got up and headed for Sébastien.

She wondered what to do when she saw that he had still not regained consciousness which made her more worried for him.

She approached and noticed that he was breathing with difficulty and then Christine began to give artificial respiration. But, she had no success.

She decided to take a break and go get something to eat, but when she took out what was left of our dried fruit boxes, most of them were rotten. However, the expiration date hadn’t passed and her bag hadn’t been taken out.

She put them away and thought that she might ask the Doctor about that.

* * *

 

When suddenly she heard a sound, Christine turned and saw Sébastien who had woken up and seemed to cough.

She rushed, he coughed and spat blood. She thought: "That is not normal!

The Doctor, who was in the inferior part of the Tardis, came back up.

Then the Time Lord asked Christine: “Why is he coughing and spitting blood?”

As an answer, she only shrugged her shoulders.

Sébastien was still coughing and spitting. A few minutes later, he managed to get something out.

The Doctor and Christine were very surprised.

Then Sébastien passed out again.

The twenty-four years old girl went to get what had come out, but when she took it, it burned her hand, so she dropped it and held a cry of pain.

Then she rushed to her bag, searched for something to make a bandage, and she started it.

When Tommy came to offer his help because she seemed to have difficulty and she accepted without hesitation.

After Tommy helped Christine do her bandage, she decided to see what was in her bag. She found a grey jacket and plenty of stuff, except no other water bottles and neither food.

She chooses to go for a walk, despite the polluted air.

This young adult, twenty-four years old, put on her shoes and grey jacket, although it was in the middle of winter, it was a spring temperature.

She was about to go out when Tommy suggested he come with her.

Christine looked at Tommy’s feet, he had put on his shoes, so she accepted after notifying him that they might need to run.

Then, after she took her wallet.

Christine and Tommy went out of the Tardis…

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours earlier, Christine and Tommy arrived in front of the Château Frontenac and then they entered.

 The lobby was quite wide and quite long, there were a few security cameras, in reality, it was what she believed.

Christine didn't feel well, she let herself fall on her knees and fainted.

 

* * *

 

The next morning **_(now)_** _,_  they were still inside the Château Frontenac.

Christine woke up in a corner of the lobby and saw Tommy had fallen asleep next to her.

She slowly sat down but didn't get up, since she had decided to wait for Tommy to wake up

The Doctor was checking the amount of energy in each fuel source that the Tardis can use.

 

Back in the Château Frontenac

 

Christine heard some noise and she had a bad feeling.

She remembered the numerous times where her intuitions revealed themselves to be true.

The young girl gently woke Tommy up and told him to get up and hurry.

Tommy: ”What is it?”

Christine, serious and stressed with her lower voice said: "Not the time to talk! If, you want to live."

She looked at her feet and was surprised to still have her shoes on and thought: "At least this time, it's a good thing."

Then she noticed her bag and thought, “Weird, unless Sébastien had woken up.”

* * *

At the same time, Christine heard a shout, it was Sébastien's voice and that's what awakened Tommy abruptly and completely.

Christine decided it was too late for Sébastien.

Tommy: ”It was….

She interrupted him: “Lower your voice and yes, but it’s too late. They must be in numbers. The Daleks wander often in separated groups, anyways, that’s what I’ve seen,” She whispered.

“You read in my…” but he didn’t have the time to finish his sentence, because of his friend, Christine, had started running without warning him and she had taken her bag.

Christine stopped and let Tommy catch up to her, she found a place where she and he could hide.

Tommy, who in the meantime had successfully managed to discreetly take some food, joined her.

She gave him a gas mask and asked him to put it on

Tommy asked her to help him and Christine did.

he whispered: "Give me what you have in your hands, I will put it in my bag."

Then Christine put away what Tommy had given her, in one of the pockets of the bag.

Then she took a gas mask and put it on, closed the bag, waited because I had been afraid for a few seconds that a Dalek would see us.

Then she ran again, which Tommy did too.

When they were outside of the hâteau Frontenac, someone asked them to wait for him.

The girl with hazelnut eyes thought it sounded like Sébastien's voice.

She looked over her shoulder and it was him, Sébastien, so she asked Tommy to take Sébastien on his back.

Tommy crouched down and Sébastien managed to climb on Tommy's back.

Tommy informed him to stay gripped well, then Christine and Tommy started running again.

Tommy arrived a few minutes later at the Tardis than Christine.

He entered and stumbled directly between the doors, but eventually got back up and closed the doors of the supposed police cabin.

* * *

Shortly after, Christine joined him and asked him if he was feeling well because he seemed to be running out of oxygen and to check if Tommy hadn't forgotten Sébastien.

Tommy said Sébastien many many times, despite his (Tommy) difficulty to breath, even once he tried to yell Sébastien. But, he wasn't successful, because Sébastien's fingers were too tight on his (Tommy's) neck.

Christine: "Sébastien seems to have fainted. Tommy, can you come a bit closer to me, please. I want to try to take them off."

He came closer. 

The young twenty-four years old knelt, took Sébastien’s hands and she began to try to take off one finger at a time.

Despite several attempts, Christine decided to take the risk of, maybe, breaking Sébastien's fingers.

She put all her strength there and managed to untie Sébastien's fingers a lot.

Then Christine noticed that she was starving and that it had been several days that she had eaten like her teammates too.

Then she wanted to get up but fell and fainted.

 Tommy managed to finish to take off Sébastien's hand from his (Tommy) neck and as he had lacked too much oxygen, he fainted.

The Doctor stressed since it was normally rare for people to faint during their first trip in the Tardis, but the Timelord ended up thinking that it might have been because they were hungry.

Because it meant that the Tardis was lagging of a lot of energy and the Doctor yelled in his head: «Why, Why?... Now?» and despite his anger, he managed do not break anything in the TARDIS.

 

**_To continue…_ **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning,  December 14th.

Christine awoke brutally up because she had a rather strange dream.

The young hazelnut-eyed girl got up but she had to wait a bit because she felt dizzy.

She remembered one  part of her dream, she had dreamed about a day, during the winter of her 3rd* year (grade) of high school (in fact 4th year (grade) (but she was in 3rd grade), in a science and technology **(those include biology except for years 5 (or 5th grade, last year of high school/TBS)** class where she was sitting, between a girl and a guy who was justly part of the team,  the boy was Julien-Pierre and by chance he had followed her.

One thing, she wasn't sure of the month.

Then she remembered that the girl who was sitting on Christine's left side had asked when people were spitting out blood. It was because of what and her teacher, a woman, answered that it was because one of their lungs had been punctured.

Then Christine remembered that with her research, that there were sometimes, but rare cases where both lungs were punctured, there was no chance of survival.

She wanted to get closer to Sébastien who seemed to have been spitting blood all night, but she slipped and then lost her stability, but Christine thought that she had been able to get her balance just in time.

* * *

When the Doctor told her enough strong: "Be careful, you will fall!", but it was too late because she had already fallen and she couldn't grip on something.

The Doctor said: "Are you Ok?

-Yes, I'm fine. Besides, it was lower than I thought it was. I answered, then I added while I was getting up, "You too be careful, Doctor." She answered

-"I don't understand you, because of your gas mask," He replied

Christine tried to take it off, but strangely it didn't come off as easily as usual. "Strange," she thought, even trying to rip it off didn't work.

The brave young adult took the weapon that she had already used in the space shuttle which was, in fact, a letter opened with sharp teeth.

Then, she tried to cut it, but it didn't work she deposed her letter opener.

She had to take out the weapon that she had never pulled because it was only for emergencies because it was very dangerous to use. Also, the weapon was a steak knife that she was keeping in her left shoe.

The girl with hazelnut eyes tried to cut the right strap and succeeded. Then, the one the left and then the one on the top which was tighter than when she put on the gas mask, after having politely refused the Doctor's help, who in the meantime had come down.

Then, the young adult with pale skin had difficulty removing it, despite everything, and difficulty controlling her movements. She decided to do something without thinking about it. She did the contour and cut the bottom strap and managed to remove it completely.

Christine tried to regain control of her body, after several attempts, she succeeded and just after that she started to run.

Doctor: "Wait for me!" He yelled

Christine answered, yelling and still running but less quickly: "Do not come with me, Doctor, please. I have to help Tommy as quickly as possible. It would be better if you started cleaning the blood before it goes into the Tardis system. After, I do what I have to do. I sent you some help to clean."

Doctor: "First,  I'm going to fetch what I used to clean the Tardis, I shall not take long."

Christine signalled to him that she agreed and that hoped that he couldn't get lost in his ship** and left to go back where her teammates were.

When she had joined her teammates she told them...

**_To continue..._ **

\----

***Please go see the external links. (Sorry site in French, but understandable with the image) Edit February, 2nd, 2019: I might not have it anymore and it might not work now. Quebec's education system, do not know the equivalence ;)**

****The old production mentions it like that in the seasons of the 1st season, by that I mean the classic. Because now they say series!**

**Note: For the gas mask; Sorry, I don't know how it is made. We could say that they are gas masks from the future.**

**Ps: I** _ **might**_ **try** **** **to draw the original first weapon that she used to cut her gas mask.**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Five weeks later, Christine woke up and she didn't see the Doctor. So she thought that he was probably somewhere in the TARDIS.

The young French Canadian* girl wanted to get up but felt dizzy, so she decided to sit down again and noticed that her vision was blurry, whereas normally she could see quite well.

She sat there sitting and got lost in her thoughts.

A few minutes later, Christine fell asleep without noticing it completely and fell to the side.

A few hours later, Christine woke up and saw that everybody was awake, except Sébastien.

The hazelnut-eyed girl wanted to get up, but felt dizzy and was forced to sit back down.

She decided to take off the bag, that she was doubting that it was the Doctor who lent it to her for a specific reason and as a precaution.

But, the girl wasn't able to take it off with her right hand which was still hurting, because it was on that hand that she had burned herself and it still had the bandage.

* * *

 

Then Christine remembered that she had added a system permitting to change of mode, but only with this model **(not fashion one)** which is one of the rarest.

 Then, she did it with her usable hand by pushing a button that was on the side where is the shoulder strap.

 The shoulder strap came outtoo quickly.

The young 24 years old woman grabbed it, gently moved it and put it behind her, then she got up and had another dizziness and which forced her to sit down.

Seconds later, Christine had a horrible pain in her right hand which caused her to scream.

Her shout awoke the Doctor who thought: "I must have fainted. Or rather fall asleep. Nevermind."

He came up, then went towards the Tardis' controls and then he noticed that the Tardis had recovered some of its energy, but there wasn't enough for it to be travelling.

He wanted to ask if anyone had food, but he thought it would be useless because the Tardis couldn't fly.**

Meanwhile, Christine had put on a glove on her left hand, removed her bandage, she shook her left hand to take off e glove, as she was used to doing this, it wasn't long before the glove fell.

Then, she rushed to Sébastien and did everything she could to wake him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something doesn't feel write in the text. You can tell me. :D Helps me improve my writing. :)


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

When Christine joined the others.

She said: "Everybody, get away from Tommy and quickly"!

At the same time that she said those words.

Tommy started to act weird, which kept this the others away.

She yelled with bad French words: Further!

Julien-Pierre, who had blues eyes, at that time of the year, because it was winter, Christine then remembered of the month of the class in her dream.

She thought: I think for Sébastien it's ruined, at least I use _that_ _thing_. Don't think about it right now. Tommy.

Argh, when Christine started to try cutting the gas mask, it didn't cut.

The young girl with curly chestnut hair raised her head and didn't see the rubber of the gas mask, but metal. She wanted to scream but had to struggle with Tommy, despite everything, she managed to yell: "Tommy, don't delete your feelings, please. You are my best friend with Elie and Sébastien."

But, Tommy couldn't understand, he tried to say something, but he couldn't.

* * *

 

Then the creature that Tommy had half become attacked, Christine.

Christine tried screaming, it came out, but weakly. Then she dropped her weapon and fought to get the half-cyberman's arms away.

A few seconds later, Christine fell, luckily the half-cyberman had his arms just a little too short to reach the brave and kind girl, then she decided to push it with her feet.

What brought down the half-cyberman and Christine screamed again: "Tommy, don't do it!"

Just a few seconds later, the Time Lord finally came out.

He deposited off everything that he had been able to fetch.

He went to sit down when Christine screamed because the half-cyberman just attacked her again.

The Doctor ran and was surprised by what he saw.

This young woman managed to knock  Cyberman down again, then jumped on the removable part of the head.*

It surprised the Doctor who said to himself: I think she would be a great companion...

The mask finally came off. Then, Christine saw Tommy's face and sadly whispered to him: "You're dead, we can't do anything."

Tommy didn't answer because he never thought that he'd be told that one day.

The brave young woman felt weak, but couldn't do anything because she had just passed out.

The Doctor who had just come running like Elie to catch her, but it was the Doctor who was the fastest, then the Timelord handed her to Elie who was 22 years as Julien-Pierre, but Elie had brown eyes and black hair and this young man took her without saying anything and moved.

The Doctor after having discreetly took back the part who had been removed, he put it back on where it belonged and did something that nobody noticed, except that everybody saw that the robot was following him.

Further in the Tardis, in a corridor, had the end of it. The Time Lord who had been on his toe all the time noticed...

What did he notice?

Will he eventually be able to clean up "his" Tardis?

And what will happen to Sébastien is he dead, fainted,  sleeping or in a critical situation?

**_To continue..._ **

\-------

***Death Breath (Season 8)**

**Author note (me) of the January 9th, 2017: Originally I wrote it during the years 2014 during season 8. :) Yes, 2 years had passed. Edit February, 3rd 2019: Almost 5 years have passed I have an idea again approximately of when I made it the first time.**

**Yes, I know sometimes things are weird, but you'll understand** **_why_ ** **at the end...xD**

**Also, everybody is weird in their own way (that is one of my catchphrases) ;).**


	8. End of Chapter 6

The Doctor noticed a door that he had never seen before. and he thought: "Strange... Maybe that I had not gone up to the end of this corridor?" then the door took a while to open.

The was surprised by the vast room he saw a perfect room for the Half-Cyberman...

Meanwhile, Elie had crouch down and had put Christine down then, he counted how many they were and decided to take presences.

Elie cleared up his throat and said: I am going to take presences just in case I have forgotten someone. Because now we are seven if we include the Doctor. Tommy, he doesn't count anymore, I believe he's dead." he whispered.

Everybody: "Yes."

Julien-Pierre: "Why you?"

Elie: "If you want, you can do it. Someone needs to look after Christine."

Julien-Pierre: "Elie."

Elie looked at him with a look that meant; "You don't need to call me I already talked. So, they know I am here."

During the time that Julien-Pierre was taking the presences.

The Doctor noticed that the Cyberman seemed defective. He made it enter and then saw another Cyberman but deformed. He pushed the malfunctioning Cyberman and closed back the door, after getting out of the room. Then locked the door with his sonic screwdriver.

**Back to Julien-Pierre**

When Julien-Pierre called Sébastien, he didn't have an answer.

Elie: "I believe that he is still upstairs, but it's starting to worry me. Also, you don't need to call Christine she's there".

Julien-Pierre: Charles?

Nothing.

Julien-Pierre repeated.

Elie: "It's what I thought. Hey, but...Oh no!"

Elie said to Julien-Pierre that Tommy sat down without noticed on Charles who had fallen asleep. So...

Everybody understood that he was dead.

This put an awkward and heavy silence.

The Doctor finally got out of the hallway, crouched down and got back up after putting away his sonic screwdriver, then noticed that the TARDIS was _**too**_  quiet.

Christine moaned and started to wake up.

Elie: Mar...Oops, accept my apologies, Christine. Do you hear me?

She moaned and brutally woke up completely.

The Doctor who had just arrived, said: "Did she just wake up?"

Elie made a sign with his hand that meant, "Yes" because he heard French.

The Doctor went over to Christine and asked her how she was feeling.

The young woman with chestnut hair answered by a sign with her hand that meant so-so.

She managed to say something to Elie, then something else to the Doctor and fainted again...

The Doctor and Elie didn't want to let me alone.

Then, Elie went to see Julien-Pierre and told him what Christine told Elie. And added: "Could you stay at Christine's side. While I help clean up? Please."

Julien-Pierre accepted.

Then Elie announced that it was in charge during the time that Sébastien and Christine were unconscious.

He took a break and said: I"t is... Christine who put me as the leader of the team and Élé ***** you can help me."

Éléonore: O.K!

Then they all went to help clean up the TARDIS.

Where did the Mar come from? Is it the beginning of a first name?

Then what will happen? They might be starting to be hungry.

**_To Continue..._ **


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

The next day, December 15th.

When they finished cleaning up the Tardis.

Elie had been laying down and sleeping in shallow sleep, for about ten minutes, but he was awakened by Julien-Pierre who was coming full speed.

Elie, in a voice that meant "You just woke me up": "What's happening."

Julien-Pierre explained to him.

Hearing the name of the young girl. Elie rapidly rose up.

The Doctor who had been listening to the discussion followed them.

He listened, wanted to help, but he decided that it was better do not help Christine, but Sébastien

He went, but he wasn't sure about how to help him. He thought for a moment and tried and decided not to do it because it didn't work that well.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Julien-Pierre and Elie decided to give up, but justly she got up and she made them jump.

Julien-Pierre and Elie said a little bit too high: "Marianne...You are alive?"

-"You're saying it too strong. Anyway, I would have finished by telling him," she said.

At the same moment, the Doctor was intrigued by the Marianne and thought strange; since he didn't hear the "You are alive?" in his language, the Gallifreyan, in his head. He went toward the Tardis' controls console, then managed to slide himself under the console.

A moment after, he found the problem and fixed it the best he could.

Then, after having successfully managed to get out without hitting his head on the console. He went back where Sébastien was and noticed that Sébastien already looked like to be able to breath more easily. He approached quietly and noticed me.

She stopped and sadly got away.

Then, she had an idea and then remembered the presence of the Doctor that she had seen fixing something when she was coming back up on the principal floor of the control room.

She turned and started to laugh, seeing the Doctor with what she wanted in his hand.

Doctor: "Why are you laughing?"

She explained to him why she was laughing.

The Doctor who came towards me, who was to the left side of Sébastien, to gave me his sonic screwdriver: So, you can borrow it. But, before do you know how...

She interrupted him and said: Of course, I know how to use it. If I didn't, why would I demand it?

Doctor: Ah. You're right.

She managed to take out the unknown object of where it was, at least she thought that it must have been really small to be able to go through Sébastien's airways.

A few minutes later, Sébastien brutally woke up and started to cough.

It got out a directed itself towards the heart of the Tardis' command panel.

A few minutes later, it was gone.

She and Sébastien did need to close their eyes.

They opened them back, feeling a tremor.

She wasn't surprised that the Doctor wasn't on our side anymore. But, she was surprised that he didn't take back his sonic screwdriver.

A little bit later, another tremor stronger than the last one was felt.

This tremor did make her drop the sonic screwdriver, but she was able to pick it up back. She found that it was strange and worrying that the Doctor wasn't near the console.

She started to search for him, he mustn't be far, but...

 **_To continue_ **...

\----

 **Note: Since I wrote** **in 2014 between during that summer to 2015. He did have the sonic** **screwdriver from** **eleventh one still. Just saying for no confusion.**


	10. End of Chapter 7

Then, shortly after, Christine stumbled and decided to drop the sonic screwdriver, then took it back and got up.

Then, she noticed that she had fallen on the Doctor's legs who was under the control console.

The young adult of twenty-four decided to try to wake him up and I had no trouble doing it.

He got up without banging his head on the hexagon-shaped console as there are six control's panels.*

There was another tremor, which caused Christine to fall abruptly and caused her to drop the sonic screwdriver.

She tried to catch it but the young woman with hazel eyes almost managed to catch it, but it made her more tired than usual.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was trying to figure out why the Tardis was doing so much shaking.

Elie who had taken care of moving  Sébastien who had fainted.

After Elie had gently put down Sébastien, on the lower floor and near us but not too close either too far.

Elie decided to come back up because he was worried about Christine, Elie went up by the stairs to his left, then he felt something under one of his foot, he picked it up and asked himself what that thing was. Then he went up by the stairs on his right.

When he was upstairs, the twenty-two man with brown eyes and black hair turned his head. He saw Christine lying down on the floor and, so he became concerned.

The Doctor approached him while doing a hand sign and said: "Thank you"

Elie noticed him and the young man thought something but didn't dare to ask the Doctor. He just gave him back the thing as Elie called it.

Elie decided to stay a little while since he couldn't let Sébastien without unsupervised for a long time.

Christine tried to get up while being careful to avoid dropping the blackboard that was placed in front of the computer panel that was on the left, between to chairs, when entering the Tardis.

The twenty-four years old girl fell with a big boom. This startled everybody, even Elie who wasn't far away.

Elie slipped and had to catch up to the ramp after he got up, he went back and rushed to Christine.

Everybody, even Éléonore who was also twenty-four years old, was the last to hear the boom and to go up because she had put on her headphones.

Julien-Pierre had also heard another noise that sounded like botlock.*

The young man, who had still his blue eyes, rushed and brushed against the Doctor who jumped again.

Julien-Pierre stopped, then seeing the Doctor, J-P wanted to apologize, even if he was a little bit uncomfortable.

He was going to apologize, but the Doctor who had noticed that Julien-Pierre wasn't comfortable said: It's fine. You don't need to apologize.

Julien-Pierre didn't know what to said and rapidly left.

Christine asked for someone to help her sit down

J-P arrived just in time to prevent the backboard from falling, while Elie was helping me to get up and sit on the chair that was to my right.

Then the hazelnut-eyed girl asked Elie to go back to see Sébastien.

* * *

At the same time, Sébastien had woken up, he had a strange feeling on his left ear, he had put his hand on his ear, then he took off what he had because usually, the young man didn't wear anything on either of his ears. Then, he checked if he had any wounds and he had none. So, he decided to go upstairs and met Elie.

Elie asked him: "Are you feeling better? and he added, "justly I was coming to check on you".

Sébastien: "Yes, even if I probably don't have all my strength back yet. Also, I don't doubt that you were coming to check on me..." he added with a sigh that meant, if it hadn't happened to me, I would have been able to take care of myself.

Elie: What is this? What you have in your hands?

Sébastien searched how to tell him, but anyway Elie wouldn't understand because Sébastien just remembered that he did listen to a couple of episodes of The TV show with Christine...

Sébastien told him: I don't know how to explain it to you and, I am sure that it would make you terrified.

Sébastien started to be in a hurry, shoved Elie who yelled back: You could at least apologize!!!!!!!!!!

Sébastien ignored him.

Christine interrupted him: Wait, I want to talk to you... Alone.

She turned towards Julien-Pierre: Can you let us alone? Please. She asked him.

They talked for a while.

Then a few hours later. After, Sébastien helped me to remove the same thing who happened to be an earpiece that wasn't quite normal, that Christine also had.

After dealing with all the problems, which included Sébastien apologizes to Elie.

When Sébastien finished, he came back to his friend who had fallen into a deep sleep.

Soon after, the Tardis landed.

Where had they landed?

**_To continue..._ **

\----

**NDA (me): yes, there are six control's panels, I did verify at least five times and maybe even more.**

***botlock: Noise that a wooden object made on a metal flooring. (I am not sure)**

**Note February, 4th, 2019: I just wanted to say that I will be making a new 3rd fiction and the 3rd one will be written in English 1st. :) But that will probably take a while since I still have to translate my second one 1st. :) Also, I didn't say I was going to start it on a precise date. So please be patient with me...I have real-life stuff to do. :D**


	11. Chapter 8

Christine awoke brutally, got up and was forced to sit back down because she had another dizziness.

After a few minutes, she gets up, started to walk towards the left, because she didn't think to take the shortcut towards the right

After that, the young girl of twenty-four have fallen many times and even once on Elie who jumped waking up and asked her if she was ok.

But, Christine didn't answer, this certainly made Elie worried a lot.

Because he knew her really well to know that not answering wasn't in her habitude.

He got up and rushed, yelling after Christine who already had arrived at the doors.

Then, Elie bang in Julien-Pierre who had been woken up exactly as Elie had been awakened.

Elie: Sorry, it's Christine. She didn't answer me, at the time when I was asking her if she was ok.

Julien-Pierre: Me too!

Elie was already gone, Julien-Pierre yelled to Elie to wait for him (J-P), but his black-haired friend was already too far and Julien-Pierre followed him.

They arrived out of breath, they were relieved, when they saw Christine crouching and writing something.

The young woman of twenty-four raised her head and made them a sign that meant don't disturb me.

They moved, a little bit, away just enough do not disturb Christine.

When Christine started to talk with the Doctor.

Her friends walked away a little bit more.

At least, they only got bits and pieces of her conversation with the Doctor.

When the young woman, with hazel eyes and curly hair, finished talking with the Doctor, he went out.

Then, Christine scribbled a few things.

She moved a little bit and said: "Hey."

Elie and Julien-Pierre turned and said: "What?"

Christine: "Could one of you, show this to Éléonore? And gave me it back and if it does need correction just do those corrections."

Julien-Pierre took the paper and said: 'I'm going to do it."

Christine: "Wait!"

The young woman of twenty-fourth with hazel eyes gave him a pencil and an eraser and added to return them to her.

A little bit after that the Doctor, a little panicked, because he did doubt that he had landed there, entered back in the Tardis.

He was asking himself: Why now? Why at her home? Why did you land at Clara's house?

Christine noticed him (The Doctor) and said again to him what she had told him, what she told him was that she was going to think about something.

But, the young woman with curly chestnut hairs added uncomfortably: "In fact, I had already thought about something, in case that this would happen."

The Doctor exclaimed in a not happy tone: "Normally, it's me who makes plans!"

Christine answered him: "I believe that you don't have a completed plan."

The Doctor was surprised and murmured that she was right, she heard him but didn't tell him immediately.

Because Julien-Pierre was back, he gave back the paper, the pencil, and the eraser to Christine and she put them away in her pocket.

The young woman with hazel eyes gets up and went to delicately tap the Doctor's shoulder.

Christine talked to him a bit, saying that she did understand what he murmured and also remembered him that he will just have to be honest with Clara.

After, having given him the paper where she had indicated the address of Éléonore and the address of Daryl. The addresses included the country, the province and the city as a precaution.

Then, Christine asked him the way to the bathrooms.

He indicated her the long way.

The young adult of twenty-four tried to retain herself do not go alone to the bathroom because she knew that she would probably get lost.

She wanted to move but the young girl with curly hair lost her stability without knowing why and fell on one of the Doctor's feet who had come the fastest he could to help her.

The Doctor skipped on one foot and almost fell over the railing.

But, Christine warned him (Doctor) in time and he caught the railing.

Then, the brave and lovable young woman told him that they need to hurry up and that she could help him.

He accepted

After having done all  they needed to make it work, the Tardis flew off.*

**_To continue..._ **

\---

***I don't know how it works.**

**Edit Monday 26th, June 2017: Don't forget that this fiction was originally written during season 8 that means in 2014. So we didn't know how it worked. :) Now, we know and I wasn't all wrong. I was close. :) But if in another country I do believe they probably would have to put more information**.


	12. Chapter 9

 

The Tardis landed at Éléonore's house. Éléonore got up because she had guessed that what was written on the cardboard was for her to leave.

"I'm coming with you!!" exclaimed Daryl, a black young man, small for his age, despite being 22 years, but very intelligent.

He got up and ran to her and they got out.

Christine saw Daryl leave with his good friend.

Christine managed to move, despite practically being exhausted, to the panel 3* and removed the cardboard from it.

The Doctor managed to calm himself down and was trying to find the best way to advertise Clara for the four other people it will have.

Christine tried moving again, but she no longer had any strength and fell, which poc.

The Doctor heard the noise and went towards where the sound came from and he saw her laying down on the metallic floor.

How are you?, The Doctor asked her

Christine answered weakly: No more strength....and said some other things, before fainting.

The Doctor understood them, except the last one he wasn't sure what it was, even though he had to crouch down.

After, he managed to get up and moved towards the staircase, the one who is at the left of the Tardis' doors.

He says: Hey, you?

Elie** and Julien-Pierre turned.

Le Doctor told them: I would need your help to transport Christine in a room.

-"There are rooms!" they said at the same time while speaking in French.

-"Of course, yes." He answered in a neutral tone.

Then, he just added that it was the Tardis who created*** them but didn't say more about it.

Julien-Pierre and Elie went upstairs, it is Elie who rushed towards Christine when he saw her laying down, but Elie knew that I was strong.

Julien-Pierre arrived a few minutes later, he looked like to be searching for someone...

Elie, after just make sure I was ok and realised that I just fainted, said: J-P****. You seem worried?

Julien-Pierre: You don't find that the ambience is different.

Elie:  Not much, just a little bit.

Then, the Doctor understood the meaning of the last word that she said to him before she fainted.

Then, he said to J-P and Elie: You are four, now, and without counting myself. He clarified

Then Elie understood that Sébastien was missing.

Sébastien yelled the stronger he could.

Julien-Pierre said: I'm going!

Elie wanted to answer, but Julien-Pierre was already gone.

A bit later, after that Elie took her in his arms and got her downstairs.

Christine woke up and pushed him back.

Elie who wasn't prepared for this dropped her.

By luck, she caught the railing, but getting up, she fell backwards, because she had no strength left.

Julien-Pierre caught her, after letting go of Sébastien who was limping.

Sébastien fell too but on his behind.

Elie helped him, because the young man tried to get up, but couldn't.

Elie to Sébastien: Sébast'...Can you walk?

Sébastien exclaimed with pain and  _honesty_ in his tone: No! It's hurt.

Then we will stay downstairs. Said Elie honestly.

A little after, the Doctor got them, it took at least one hour, before he found the rooms of those four people, at least, the Tardis, had put them side by side.

The Doctor asked Julien-Pierre and Elie to come closer to Christine's room.

They came closer.

The Doctor opened the door, he didn't pay attention to the room.

He just stayed outside of the room, while J-P put Christine on her bed.

When Julien-Pierre got out.

The Doctor said to Sébastien, but especially to Elie and Julien-Pierre: You know where your rooms are, then go there as quickly as possible, otherwise, you will not have much to hold to. Because I am going to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Elie: I'm going to go to my room after having helped Sébastien to go to bed.

The Doctor heard it but didn't answer, because he didn't want to get more involved and he had already left.

In the hallway where the rooms of Christine, J-P, Sébast' and Elie, are.

Elie went to his room, after making sure that Sébastien didn't need help, after getting Sébastien to the side of his bed.

Then, J-P went to his.

A few minutes, later the Doctor flew the Tardis.

He rapidly arrived at the destination, he looked at the time and said to himself: I believe that I do better not to go out at this moment... I am in the full middle of the night. ***** Especially, I think that she would not appreciate that I wake her in the middle of the night.

What will happen?

What will The Doctor said to Clara to warn her of the four other people in the Tardis?

How will she react?

 **_To continue_ **...

**\----**

***See the official site: I put again the link Edit August 2019: forgot sorry, I don't know where I put it in my bookmarks.**

**Edit 25 June 2017 I put it where it belongs this time. I hope it works. :)**

****Elie is a boy. (In case you didn't understand and I don't remember to have mentioned it.).**

*****I can't add more if I do I afraid I'm going to spoil...**

******J-P is the nickname of  Julien-Pierre**

************I am talking about the British/Britain night. It is past midnight, but for the team. It is 7h00 pm I remember you that in my fiction, we are in December. Ps: Next chapter, it will have the date.**


	13. Chapter 10

The next day, Julien-Pierre woke up first.

He looked at his watch and thought: I slept a long time...In fact, where am I?

Then he remembered and looked at his room,  and rather thought, the chamber that the machine had created.

Then he decided to get up, washed and dressed.

While dressing, he found it strange that the wardrobe contained clothes that he had at home.

Then after having finished dressing up, he came out of his room and meet Christine who had put on daily clothes.

Julien-Pierre rushed but was stopped by Sébastien who had crutches...

J-P: Sébast, where do those crutches come from?

Sébastien: I have no idea, but those were at the side of my bed when I woke up. Then he added, looking at me with a look meaning just you can really understand: In fact, I have an idea, but it would seem strange to you (J-P) and Elie.

At that moment Elie got out, and declared just like that: It feels good to sleep and be able to wash...Just asking, what date are we...I think the 16th of December, but I am not really sure about it.

Sébast: 18

J-P looked at his watch and jumped when he saw the date...

J-P: Sébast', you were the closest. We are on the 20th of December. Then, Christine happy  _late_ birthday.

Sébastien: Happy birthday Christine...

Elie wished her a happy birthday too.

After a short silence, Sébastien added: In almost one month, it is my birthday.

Elie, J-P and me exclaimed: You told us that you were born in June 1999...

Sébast': Sorry, I lied...I was born on the 25th of January 1997.

Christine: I always believed that you were younger than me and lying can become a pain and for this reason, it is bad to lie.

Sébastien, who just sat down as J-P and Elie, said nothing...

Then, Elie et J-P yelled at him.

Then, Christine decided to admit something: I have something to tell you. I did already lie when we were in high school...But, I don't do it anymore...I always felt guilty...I still felt guilty about a few of them.

Sébastien: I am going to stop lying, lies become a lot of weight with time...

Christine, Elie, and J-P at the same time: Don't tell us, you do have others lies!

Sébastien didn't answer.

Christine: Sébast' Are you..? I was surprised by his expression in his eyes...

Sébastien whispered to me: I would prefer to say it to you first...he said after he raised his head when he saw me his look changed.

She thought: Not that again...Beurk...

Christine simply managed to get in front of her room door.

J-P  rapidly got up and rushed said: Are you ok Christine...

She fell in his arms.

J-P didn't say it, she felt him lifting her, before fainting.

J-P wanted to open the door...He then thought: I'm stupid sometimes.

Sébast': Elie, could you help me get up, please...

Elie helped Sébastien then took Sebastien's crutches and gave them to Sébastien.

Sébastien toke them and used them the fastest he could.

Elie: I think you have a gift for that.

Sébastien answered him (Elie) with just a smile.

J-P: Elie, can you come open the door of Christine's room for me.

Elie came open the door for J-P.

Sébast': Why does she faint all the time?!.

J-P and Elie shrugged.

The three entered the room and was surprised by the kind of room that she had. The room has a lot of blue, each wall (4 walls) at a different kind of blue, bookshelves full of books*, few video games, almost all of the Pokemon game, except the first game (Red/Blue/Yellow), Emerald, Ruby & Sapphire** Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, Black&White and Black & White 2. The room seemed to not be in clean order, but at least we could walk.

J-P noticed the bed, against the wall

Then, he put down his friend on her bed.

* * *

 

After a silence...

Elie and Sébast': Beautiful room she has!

J-P: Yes, it is true. He said looking around the room...

J-P adds, after a moment of silence: Not long ago, Sébastien, you asked us why she fainted all the time. You are right, it isn't normal that she fainted that often...

J-P had an idea. He came near the bed which directly was to our right when entering the room.

Then crunched, took the right hand of his friend, because it was the one in front of him. He looked meticulously it.

None burn mark, he gets up and looked at the left hand, no burn mark either.

J-P touched the right hand of Christine in the middle of the palm.

She woke up brutally and took off brutally her hand.

When she looked at it, Christine understood why she felt so sick...

I put my left hand on my mouth.

J-P: I'm going to get something for you to...

But, Julien-Pierre didn't even have the time to get up...

The T.A.R.D.I.S had already done it.

J-P and Elie looked at each other: I hope there isn't a telepathic thing in here...

The T.A.R.D.I.S created as an answer.

The Doctor, who just finished to talk to Clara, he entered in the T.A.R.D.I.S but got back out.

Doctor: Clara!

Clara turned: Yes?

Doctor: What is the time?

Clara: It is lunchtime...***

The doctor was going to ask for something...But, his belly did it.

Clara: How long since you had eaten something?

The doctor shrugged: Maybe at least one week. Ah, no, I believe that it is over five weeks and for the others also and maybe even more...

Clara: Ok. I hope that they are not difficult.

The Doctor who was going to enter had an idea and mentioned it: Clara. If I am not in the console room when you are going to have finished. That means I went to see them.

Clara: Ok!

* * *

 

The Doctor entered in the TARDIS, he verified the energy sources, but rapidly almost turned all off what wasn't necessary at this moment.

Then, he went towards the room.

At least one hour later.

J-P, Elie, and Sébastien meet the Doctor.

Doctor: Hey, I was looking for you! Thinking, where is Christine.

J-P and Elie: In her room.

Doctor: The one who is normally with me will come...

Sébast': Euh. Hey, Wait...

Le Doctor turned back: Oops... Sorry, for your leg...

J-P and Elie: Thinking, I believe that it is still a bit of a mess in the control room...

This Doctor didn't hear it because he was already too far...

Clara came back and entered the TARDIS, in entering, she saw the bookshelf who had fallen and the books who were on the floor.

Clara: Doctor!!! she shouted

Le Doctor was justly coming back with Christine who felt better

The Doctor says to Christine to sit and that he will come back.

He rushed, arrived in the control room, he almost fell but managed to stabilize.

Doctor: Ok, I understand now

Elie, J-P, arrived.

The doctor thought: Why them...

Elie, J-P was going to say something, but the Doctor interrupted them and said: Help me to clean up and I will introduce you to Clara.

Both: Who is she?

The Doctor said, "It will not be long if you help me."

A few minutes later, Christine arrived at full speed.

J-P: Christine. Are you feeling better?

\- J-P, Don't you find your question a bit stupid,  she said laughing

J-P smiled.

J-P: Because you're better, could you help us. Please.

The young woman with chestnut hairs had already started before he asked her.

Christine decided to mention that Sébastien decided to returner in his room.

Clara: I'm going to grab lunch

She came back really rapidly, deposed the trays, with the knives, forks and the bowl or the plate on and closed the door back...

Clara: Sorry! I was just able to bring that.

The Doctor: ...Oops.

Clara: It's nothing, I already ate.

The Doctor took one tray and ate rapidly.

J-P, Elie and I were asking who was going to take the tray.

Christine decided to take it to Sébastien and mentioned it to J-P and Elie.

The young girl with hazel eyes and chestnuts hairs got the tray and went.

It only took her one hour, because she had memorized the way to go to their rooms.

Doctor: How did you make it back so fast?!

Christine answered: I have a very good memory, that's all!

Doctor: Just saying, Clara why just two trays.

Clara: Daleks!

Doctor: Hang on! Sorry, I have forgotten them.

Everybody managed to grip at something

The Doctor turned the shields back on and verified everything. Then the Doctor made the Tardis disappear.

*In Sébastien's room.*

He was surprised and thought: if, I had something to hang out too, anything, even like the rails that hospital beds have.

The T.A.R.D.I.S read in his thoughts and created bars on the bedside, like those that any hospital bed has. Sébastien gripped after those.

Where will the T.A.R.D.I.S land?

 ** _To_** **_continue!_**

\----------

***I like to read when I have time, but I read more fanfiction in English than books in English (The books that I read are in French) Edit February, 5th 2019: This statement isn't as valid as it was back then...I do read books in English now. :) But I don't read as often as I use to...But when I find a good book I can spend hours in it so yeah.**

****Note 26 June 2017: I don't if I had already the alpha version when I originally wrote this chapter or even if they were out...I don't think so but. xD and I only have Alpha Sapphire so. :) Ps: I have gold and silver but on Ds (the remake they did)**

*****That is lunchtime in The U.K at the normal hour, this is equal 5 hours of difference between the East Pacific time zone.**

**Ex: In N.Y, if it is 21:49 (9:49 pm)and in U.K it is 2:00 a.m**


	14. End part 1

The Tardis landed.

Christine went and came back really rapidly with her feet in her black shoes that were average height.

The young woman with chestnuts hair asked for her bag.

Two identical bags were rapidly found

The Doctor who was at the side of the command panel* given her both and said: I did need to move them out of the way. Also, I don't remember which one is truly yours!

-Ah...It's ok. I rapidly will know. She said taking them and going toward the nearest staircase going down

Christine sat down on the landing of those stairs, on the right side to have her feet on the first step of this small staircase

Then, I put the bags on my knees.

After, she opened the bag being the closest to her

She discovered in it the gas masks and the water bottles that she had when she and Tommy were in the Château Frontenac.

She took one of the water bottles, opened it and an unpleasant smell escaped from it.

When she started closing it, Elie arrived at full speed, he took the bottle that Christine had just closed.

She shouted, but it was too late

Because he already had opened it again and just took a mouthful of it.

Because of that, the bottle was now just half empty.

Elie took another one but spat it out.

Elie: What...is...that...he said with difficulty

The young woman of 24 moved the bags quickly and leaped up trying to take back the bottle which was still open from him.

He tried to move forward but moved back believing that he moved forward and lost his balance and fell towards the back.

He tried to take back his balance, but his arms went towards the back.

She tried everything, but nothing, luckily Julien-Pierre arrived, at the right time, had at least managed to take back the bottle and the cork that Elie had released by pure luck.

Elie had lost consciousness banging against the floor of metal.

Christine rushed to Elie.

When her eyes meet those of Elie, She was frightened of what she saw there.  

It only took her a few seconds to move her eyes from his.

Then, Christine took Elie's pulse and panicked because he was really too fast for a human resting.

After a long moment of silence, the tall young man with the short hair approached.

Then asked: Christine. You look sad? Are you going to be ok?

\- "Yes, I am sad and..." she started to sob. and wasn't able to finish her sentence, after having raised her head and noticing that it was Julien-Pierre who spoke to her.

\- "Why, are you crying?" He asked _me_

\- "Elie..." she managed to pronounce

\- "Calm down, he is only unconscious..." He declared

After having wiped her tears she explained to him that Elie's pulse was really too fast for a human being.

J-P: "Let me veri..."

Then, a little bit after he backed off and murmured enough strong that she could hear it: It is impossible!

Christine and J-P looked at each other silently.

J-P: "We would be better to bring him to his room..."

Christine nodded and said: Also, I believe you talked a little bit too high trying to murmur...

J-P: "Sorry"

Christine: It's okay.

She got up and left.

J-P: But, where are you going?!!!

She already was coming back with her bag***, took something and wiped the mess.

Then too preoccupied with Elie, she forgot it there.

She tried to adjust her bag, but she told herself: Why didn't I think to put a clip, in the middle of the shoulder strap, to make suspenders. I could always arrange that.

J-P: I think that he isn't that heavy and that I am going to be fine carrying him alone. You take the bottle and your rag. That stinks!

-"Ok. Alright...No need to get angry."

-"Sorry..." J-P said

She ignored him, took her cloth and the bottle who had been closed by J-P.

She put down the bottle beside the bag that The Doctor had lent her****.

Then, Julien-Pierre saw her leave.

Later...

**To be continued in the next part of this chapter**

\---

***return see on the Doctor Who official website.**

****Reference to the first chapters (sorry for that xD). It will normally be rare in the next chapters**

*****If you don't understand. You can always ask me questions in the comments.**

******She didn't notice that it wasn't exactly the same bag that she had when she was at the Château Frontenac.**


	15. End part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the chapter is the longest and make this chapter the longest I made. I know that this part counts approximately 2459 words, but I didn't know how many words in total at the time I wrote this. Christinewho

Later, when Julien-Pierre had gone carrying Elie into his room and after having put him down on his bed.

He went out of Elie's room and met Christine who was coming back from her room.

-"Then?" she asked him

J-P: "Then what?"

-"Eh..." she said while trying to find something else to say.

J-P: "I think that we would certainly be better to go to sleep...Anyway, I'm tired..."

Silence.

Christine went to resume, but Julien-Pierre was faster to tell her that it had been hard to open the door.

She almost laughed, but she had noticed that it wasn't so funny, she didn't laugh.

-"Yes, you're right...We better go to sleep." said Christine.

They both went in their own room and Christine fell asleep rapidly

During the night...

J-P was woken up by a big noise as if somebody had just fallen from their bed, he sat down on his bed waiting to wake up a little bit more.

When he heard groans coming from Elie's room. Julien-Pierre got up from the left side and quickly put on his slippers.

Then, he noticed a door which allowed to reach Elie's room

J-P looked for him and quickly found him and Elie was at the left side of his bed curled up in a fœtal position on the floor.

J-P approached the most carefully that he could and he approached is hand and say: "Elie, are you ok?"

But, Elie repelled him so brutally, that it made Julien-Pierre fly across the room, but the young man with brown hair and blue eyes managed to avoid banging on the wall.

He tried again but was repulsed again and this time, he released a cry of pain.

Sébastien jumped out of bed and also noticed that there was one...no, but two doors which brought each to a room, one to Christine's room and one to Elie's.

Sébastien took the door which was at his left, given that he had got up from the right side of his bed.

He opened the door.

J-P: "Watch out!!"

Sébastien entering, saw his friend with brown hair then said: "What happened? Are you going to be OK?!"

J-P only managed to shrug his shoulders and said: "I will explain it to you if you help me to go to your room," then added, "Is it me or have you again lied to us and this time for your leg? If Elie could know it, he would be very angry."

Sébastien replied honestly that he was right, and reached out to him.

J-P: "Ourgh, less strong!" he said while being pulled up by Sébastien

Arriving, in his room, Sébastien asked the Tardis to remove the crutches and then sat Julien-Pierre down on his bed and Sébastien sat down too and then asked J-P to explain what had happened.

J-P told him, then after groaning, J-P asked him to go get Christine.

When Christine heard someone, because she had already begun to wake up, but she thought it was Julien-Pierre.

But when she saw Sébastien without crutches, she slapped him.

Sébastien: "But, why?!"

-"For lying to us," she said, " and this is the only one I give you. And why did you come to see me?"

He explained the situation.

The young woman with curly hair searched in her bag, after several minutes...

Sébast': "That's not it?" he said pointing on her bed.

She turned and answered him: "No, it doesn't serve the same purpose..."

Eventually, she found what she was looking for and put it on.

Sébastien: "That's what you have over your clothes, you were looking for."

Christine answered him: "Yes, but I am su..re I had brought two more"

Sébastien: "Are you ok?"

Christine didn't answer him and eventually found them, she decided to explain to Sébastien how to adjust it by simply giving him a summary.

Then he put it on in front of her without she had to ask him.

Then she gave him the last one and then explained something to him.

Then she tried to get up, but she got dizzy and noticed that she was as hungry as a wolf.

Sébastien came to catch her because she had forgotten that there was no wall where she was standing and she thought she was leaning against a wall...

Sébastien: "Are you ok?"

-"Hungry...I'm hungry..."

-"Who made the food the other day?" he asked her while helping her go to her bed.

-"Clara..." she said.

He wanted to say something, but she told him to ask the Doctor.

He didn't even have to go very far, because when he entered his room and had put the kind of vest on Julien-Pierre.

J-P: "It's much better! I can stay in your room?"

Sébastien went to answer when someone knocked on the door.

Sébastien: "Wait, I'll answer."

Clara: "Good morning!"

Julien-Pierre, despite the pain: "Yet on my watch, it's only one hour in the morning. Ma'am." he answered

Clara addressing both of them: "No need to call me, Ma'am. Also, my name's Clara. Just call me that."

Sébastien and Julien-Pierre nodded. Then Sébastien smiled hearing her name

Clara: "I came to serve breakfast. Also, in Britain, it's five o'clock in the morning. So, first what are your names? And two where do you come from?"

Sébastien: "I'm Sébastien and next to me, Julien-Pierre. Normally, he has the nearest room to the control room."

Julien-Pierre saluted with his head.

Clara was going to ask something.

Sébastien: "We are all from Quebec..." he said cutting her off

Clara looked at him with interrogation

Sébastien: "You...You don't know where that is??"

Clara nodded.

Sébastien: "Canada"

Clara: "Oh!" she said, smiling.

Sébastien: "I'm taking the toast and the peanut butter, plus one of the cereal bowls for J-P."

Clara: "What happened to him?" she asked while pointing at Julien-Pierre.

Sébastien: "Complicated to say...for J-P and as he just said I wasn't there for the other one and his name is Elie."

Then, quickly changing subject, Sébastien remembered Christine:" Euh, I believe that my friend, Christine is hungry. She told me she was as hungry as a wolf." he said while designating with his head the door to Clara's right. Since Clara had moved to put down the food on the desk that was at the left of the door to Christine's room.

Sébastien: "Wait I'll open it for you!"

He opened the door for Clara who had already taken the tray, then Sébastien let her in Christine's room and Sébastien told her that he was staying with Julien-Pierre.

The young woman with hazelnut eyes heard the door opening.

Clara:" How are you?" She asked seeing Christine on the floor.

The twenty-four years old woman with chestnut hair sat smelling the smell of food.

Clara: "Take the toasts. I've already eaten."

She took the toast and put a good layer of strawberry Jam on them. Then she fiercely ate them.

Clara: "Woo, how long does it make, since, you have last eaten?"

Christine answered her while shrugging her shoulders: "Certainly more than five weeks and it's only an approximation."

Clara: "Now, I understand why you are so hungry."

-"I'm still hungry!" Said the young girl with chestnut hair after having eaten her toasts.

-Take the cereal bowl. Said Clara

-"But, Doc..." said Christine

-"He has already eaten too." Interrupted Clara

-"Ah, ok. She said while taking and she had finished it in a really short time." Then she added, "Now...I have something else to do." Christine said.

But, Clara retained her and told her: "Wouldn't you like something to drink?"

-"Ah yes, a glass of milk. Please." asked the twenty-four years old woman.

Clara handed a glass full of milk then Christine finished it really quickly.

And Christine felt something under her and remember what she wanted to ask Clara.

-"Clara?" She said

-Yes? answered Clara

Christine did not know how to tell Clara.

Clara asked: "What happened to your friend Julien-Pierre."

The hazelnut-eyed girl searched how to explain it to her (Clara)

The young woman of twenty-four told her (Clara) that it was complicated and perhaps would be easier if she was with Sébastien and Julien-Pierre.

-"Before we join them. I would like you to try this." I said while getting up and taking out a sort of top.

-"Why?" asked Clara.

Christine explained to her why, and after Clara had finished trying it.

Christine took it back, it was a kind of armure...that Christine had invented.

Later, after having talked to Sébastien to explain to him what I wanted to do.

And that Sébastien told J-P when everyone else settled down.

I had taken Sébastien's office chair.

Christine: Clara...You remember when I came to get my bag

-"Uh...Ah yes," answered Clara

Christine continued: I went to sit down on one of the little stairs, I don't remember which one...

-"It's nothing. You just reminded me that I saw you," said Clara

Christine resumed: "When I opened the bag...the nearest to the month... It was...the bag...that...I had...in...at the......Château...Frontenac."

Julien-Pierre: "Before Tommy's dead..."

Clara: "Who is that?"

-"A former member of the team... It's a long story..." answered J-P

After a silence, the young girl with chestnut hair resumed: "The gas masks and the water bottles I had found in the bag."

Then Sébastien smiled: "Christine, it was the Doctor who had sent me..."

Christine continued, after making a sign to make Sébast understand that I already knew: "When I took one of the bottles of water... The water, which the bottle contained, had become black... What had happened to me before..."

After a silence...and after I had decided to sit on the floor.

Christine resumed: "I opened the bottle, then there was an unpleasant smell that went out... no, not unpleasant, dreadful. I quickly shut it back, but while I was closing it. Elie came without me seeing him and took the bottle. And I yelled."

Clara: "Yet, I didn't hear you"

Christine shrugged her shoulder.

Then she recited the next part, almost with tears in her eyes: "But, it was already too late...Since he had already drunk half of the bottle..."

I took a break and continued: "He took another sip, and said with said with difficulty, by which I mean breaks between words, "What is that?" by the way he said it in French."

I continued: "I quickly moved the bags and got up with a bounce. Then I tried to take back the bottle that was still open. After that, uh... He lost his balance backwards, for whatever reason, and then instead of helping himself with his arms forward, it was backwards."

Then Christine looked at J-P and I saw that he had difficulty breathing.

Sébastien had also noticed.

Christine to Clara: "Time out for the story."

Then I turned towards Sébastien and made a sign to him to take off the top in the therapeutic mode that J-P was wearing.

Later, she brought Sébastien with her in Elie's. She didn't know how look it took them to control Elie and put him in his bed. Then do some important little things.

Then, they went back.

Sébastien: "You looked sad and pensive while we were doing this, he questioned her, after having entered her room after her."

-"I'll talk to you about it later." She said

J-P:" Ah, finally, it's been at least two hours, I believe."

Christine decided to look at her watch, the one that she had invented and inverse the screen, there are only two screens, to get the British time.

At that moment, Clara entered: "Sorry, I went to do something in the meantime."

Christine: "Well, where were we?"

I searched in my mind

When J-P remembered why I had looked at him and resumed the speech

J-P: "Ah, it's a little after that, that I got there, but I could only catch the bottle and its cap. Of course, I took the trouble to close the bottle. That Elie fell and banged is head then fainted."

J-P signalled to Christine to continue.

What I did: "I rushed and looked at him...and accidentally saw his eyes, I was frightened by what I was seeing."

J-P: "I saw you, but I didn't know where you were scared?"

Clara: "I was going to ask. Coincidence"

Christine raised her head and said: "It was horrible, his eyes were still working but weirdly, despite him being unconscious."

Clara: "What did you say?!"

-"All of you, look me in the eyes," Christine said

Christine what happened, which surprised her. What she did was turning her eyes in her orbits.

Then she ended up stopping after at least three good minutes and probably more.

-"I understand," said Clara.

-"Luckily, I quickly took my eyes off him. I took his pulse and I panicked" added Christine

Then, she continued with the help of everyone that was in Sébastien's rooms and they eventually succeeded to conclude, she even managed to add, with the help of J-P and Sébastien what had happened that night.

Clara: "Oh..."

Then, Christine yawned.

Clara: "You should go to bed."

Sébastien to Christine: "I'd like to come to sleep in your room."

-"Ok before take off your top like this one." She answered him while pointing to hers

Sébastien: "I've already done it, a while ago."

-"Oh ok," said Christine while taking hers off. She added: "Bring it with you in my room, just in case."

She stood up, opened the door and she was surprised, the Tardis had made changes...without having asked her (Tardis)..perhaps Christine had but unconsciously.

In fact, the changes were minimal, her bed had changed place, it was no longer against the wall, but now only the head of the bed was. And the bed was now a bunk bed in the middle of Christine's room.

It didn't shock me, on the contrary, I was happy. Christine entered with a smile, and laid her top, in front of the bedside table and she also saw that there were two bedside tables, it made her happier.

Fatigue quickly caught up with me, then I sneaked under the blankets of the bottom

Sébastien entered and asked me: "Where do I put it?"

-"In front of the other bedsides, the one on the other side of the bed."

Then he noticed the bunkbed and he was shocked...

-"Later..." I said already half asleep

Clara entered, closed the door and said to me: Euh. I would like to take the top you had showed me.

-"On my chair to my right, it's you... Then, let me sleep..."

Clara took it and left closing the door behind her.

Then, I fell asleep...

**To continue in the next part...**


	16. End part 3

Christine woke up startled and frightened because of her dream

Sébastien whom Christine had easily noticed since he was doing something stupid. What he was doing was bending down the side of the bed where there is no ladder and he was also facing her.*

Sébastien in that position told her: Are you ok?

-”I could feel better,” Christine said

“Why?” he asked, jumping from the bed on the same side as he had bent and after landing, he didn’t make a wince.

Christine was stunned for a moment and silent.

-"Hey ho." You forgot it was my kind of thing to do."

-"Uh...Ok, ok. What time is it?” Christine asked"

-"Nine pm in Quebec**" Replied Sébastien

-"Two am in Britain, then" she added.

He wanted to repeat what he had said about that it was his kind of things to do.

But Christine cut him off: “I’ll explain why I could feel better.”

She saw him sigh, since it annoyed everyone when she was changing the subject, voluntary or not and in this case, it was voluntary since she didn’t know how to respond to what Sébastien said about himself.

* * *

 

 

Then Christine began: I had a dream that turned into a nightmare…

-"Wait...What...What, there is that kind of dream?!"

-”Well, yes. If I’m telling you I had a dream like that, then it must exist” She said.

He nodded.

-”Well, I don’t remember why it was a good one. Either because Julien-Pierre had recovered or because Elie had returned to his normal state or got better.”

After a little break

-”Thinking about it. Well, I’m not even sure it was a night...”

A shout interrupted her.

She bounced up, catching the armour top that can be therapeutic and, luckily she put it in the right way. After noticing she didn’t have her shoes on she quickly put them on but didn’t tie them. Since she didn’t want to waste time.

Then she went into Sébastien’s room where J-P was ***

Christine arrived on time and managed to control Elie, after several minutes, in fact, that was what she believed. Christine had to put Elie face against the wall and his hand behind him.

After tying Elie’s with a rope that Sébastien had brought. Christine didn’t know and still doesn’t know where it came from.

They took Elie to his room and did something she didn’t want to mention. Then Christine and Sébastien returned to his (Sébastien’s) room.

Christine: “J-P, you are ok?”

-“Yes, I’m better now,” replied J-P

-”I’m happy to hear you say it. But your back?” she asked him

He tried to move, but wince and then let himself slip against what Christine guessed was Sébastien’s wardrobe.

-”I think that’s a no!” She answered.

J-P nodded

After several hours while taking care, with the help of Sébastien, of Julien-Pierre’s back.

Christine got up and picked up her bag that she had asked Sébastien to bring her and where she had quickly re-stowed her belongings, including a first aid box that she didn’t remember having put in _my_ bag.

Then Sébastien and _I_ returned to _my_ room.

Then quickly after removing their tops then depositing them respectively each at their location.

They want back to bed.

For her part, after kicking off her shoes from her feet, Christine fell asleep quickly.

 

**To be continued in the last part!**

 

____

***This drawing under is mine**

 

****

******Note originally added on February, 17th, 2019:**

****Quebec is in the Eastern Time zone and my fanfiction it’s still winter. Even when I wrote it. So it is EST so it’s GMT for Britain. So yup had to correct something too oopsie.**

*********If you don’t remember it go back to the previous part.**


	17. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: This chapter contains in total approximately 4815 words, sorry for the bad separation between chapters.

Christine woke up again startled

The girl with chestnut hair couldn’t move and couldn’t talk

Clara entered at the same time and said: “Breakfast.”

The girl with chestnut hair couldn’t move, couldn’t talk…

She was going to ask Sébastien for something, but Christine was startled when Clara came in.

Luckily, Sébastien had jumped from the bed, as he had previously done, and rushed before the tray fell.

Clara: “Thanks...But, this was dangerous. You could have hurt yourself.”

Sébastien: I know but I love doing that

 

* * *

 

Silence…

Christine: «Sébastien, I have...a bad presentiment.» She gave him a look that he easily understood.

Then laid the tray on the desk which Clara had quickly cleaned.

Then, he went around the bed, took his top and put it on. After he asked her what she wanted him to do.

She told him to close all the doors, except the door of her (Christine’s) room, the one leading to the hallway, the one that leads to his (Sébastien’s) room from Christine's bedroom and his (Sébastien’s) room door leading to the hallway.

Then, he left in a hurry.

Meanwhile, _I_ had asked Clara to give _me_   _my_ top (it was not the same, it looks like a part of a Dalek*) that was on the back of my desk chair.

Clara gave it to _me._

Christine started to remove the spheres while doing this, _I_ asked Clara to get hers and something else and _I_ added: “I wonder where we have landed?”

 Christine was going to continue but Clara interrupted and said: “Would you like me to go see where we are?”

The twenty-four years old woman replied: “Yes, even if I have a doubt about where we are. But, I let you the please of discovering. Because I’m sure the Doctor didn’t bring you here yet.”

 Clara: “Okay. I’m going and come back as quickly as I can.” she said to Christine while leaving. 

* * *

 

 

After Clara left and as Christine had finished to remove the spheres as well as doing everything to make it look like there had never been any spheres on those armour top. 

Then _I_ decided to eat breakfast, Christine got up and walked while moving what was lying on the floor. Then I decided to take the yogurt.

Then _I_ sat down on my bed, opened it and quickly ate it with the spoon _I_ had taken from the tray.

When _I_ finished it, I noticed that there was no recycling pin, I found it strange that the T.A.R.D.I.S hadn’t thought about it.

Then I threw the yogourt jar in the bin, anyway. 

Clara arrived and said: Sorry, it took me a while.

Christine answered: It’s fine.

Sébastien arrived shortly after.

Christine: Sébastien, finally!!!

Sébastien: “I had a small technical problem, but meh.” saying the meh while shrugging his shoulders.

Christine: “Sébastien. What?! I’m a little scare but let’s talk about it later. Also, have something to eat from the tray.”

 _I_ took something on the floor and I told Sébastien: Change, quickly.

Sébastien: What is it?!

Christine: No time to explain. Clara, pass me your top.

Clara passed it to _me_ and _I_ took off the spheres and gave it back to her (Clara)

Clara: Just saying, we’re in Cardiff…

It relieved Christine and _I_ smiled.

Clara: “Why, are you reacting like this."

Christine: “The Doctor didn’t talk to you about the " _crack"_ that there is in Cardiff.”

Clara: "Could you explain it to me?"

-”Let it go for now it’s too long to explain” _I_ answered

Clara: “Ok.”

Christine picking up stuff, and while thinking that is was too good to be true to be in Cardiff: Keep the same clothes, Sébastien. I’ll wait for both of you in the control room.

Christine left with her bag full of things that could be useful to her ( even if she didn’t really know what was in it)

Later, Sébastien and Clara joined  _me_ , then we went out.

 _I_ was very frightened, but an adrenaline rush kicked in and _I_ pulled two weapons out from  _my_ bag.

 _I_ gave one to Clara and searched for Sébastien, but I didn’t see him.

When _I_ heard his shout the same one he had made at the Château Frontenac.

Clara wanted to go but someone was faster.

Clara: "Why did this person to that?! It’s dangerous!"

Christine whispered to Clara: “He...is...immortal.”

Clara didn’t understand _me_

Clara: We can explain it to you later. We’re in Cardiff. The crack is controlled by Torchwood, so we’re in front of one of the entrances… But… too long. Come on.

 _I_ when as fast as possible and explained my _plan_.

Clara: Ok

 _I_ said, after putting one of the weapons in the bag: Sébastien! Come here!

Sébastien: English again!

Christine: Sorry, but Clara is there.

Sébastien: Ah, ok.

-”Take my hand an run! Clara is going to follow us…” _I_ said

He took it and we started running.

 _I_ took them in the cloaking field in front of the water fountain

Christine: Sébastien. Take off your amour. I'm thinking, that it is one…

Sébastien: Why?

-”Please!” _I_ said

He took it off and gave it to  _me_.

Sébastien: Are you ok?

 _I_ didn’t know why he was asking _me_ that: I’m fine!

In fact, it is what _I_  thought

-Sébastien... Take my bag. Please!

-”Are you ok?” he said

-.”Ouh...” _I_ answered

He took the bag then _I_ fell outside the field. 

* * *

 

 

At the same moment, ???: “There are too many”

 _I_ knew who it was and smiled.

Later, we finally got inside of the building by the secondary entrance…

Sometime later, _I_ didn’t feel better, but worse and collapsed.

Sébastien: Hey ho!?

He had no answer and he warned the others…

I didn’t know how long had passed when I woke up and had a retch. Then, I vomited non stop before fainting again.

I woke up again after, not knowing how long had past. Then, I noticed my right hand closed, I painfully opened it and noticed the burning mark that had reappeared and that it wasn’t really one anymore. Since it had begun to climb along my arm.

I screamed in pain and fainted.

I woke up again for yet another time, that’s when a deep pain ran through my body, I didn’t even have time to yell and I fainted for the umpteenth time.

 

* * *

_That’s when I woke up in my bed, in my bedroom, in my home and realized that it was just a dream, but maybe the dream will come true one day with several differences. I’m_ sure. 

 

\-------

***The drawing below isn’t made by me but a friend from the Internet.**

****

 

 

**Note this part**

 

 

 

> [...] Sébastien! Come here!
> 
> Sébastien: Ah, ok.
> 
> -Take my hand an run! Clara is going to follow us.”
> 
> “[…] Take off your armour. I’m thinking that it’s one…” […] -Please.”
> 
> [...]
> 
> “???: There are too many.” 

 

  **Those bits were written in English in the original version that means in VF or FV(?). :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a follow up to this fiction. Now and there will be another one. Note: The 1st chapter of the 3rd one is up, and it is a short chapter on purpose. :D  
> Edit August 2019: I have been correcting some syntaxes thanks to Grammarly (I just like it). :D Alors, 6 chapters of the 3rd is up and the 2nd has been posted completely. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English isn't my first language so any help or feedback is appreciated. :D


End file.
